


It Gives Away the Game

by whowhatsitwhich



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, inspired by tumblr post, silly little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowhatsitwhich/pseuds/whowhatsitwhich
Summary: Through narrowed eyes, he watched as Tom smiled broadly and rested his cheek against her temple as the photographer snapped frame after frame.  In his mind, a different reel unspooled….slow and satisfying and rich in detail.





	It Gives Away the Game

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post done by incorrectsherlollyquotes on Tumblr:  
> incorrectsherlollyquotes
> 
> Tom: [flirts with Molly]
> 
> Sherlock: [staring at Tom silently]
> 
> John: You’re really quiet today, Sherlock.
> 
> Sherlock: [still staring] Nobody plans a murder out loud.

 

She grabbed his lapels and nuzzled his cheek before kissing him, a breathless giggle playing accompaniment. The camera flash brought out those subtle auburn streaks he’d noticed so many times in the cold fluorescent light of Bart’s morgue; her yellow frock and matched bow not nearly as bright as her smile. 

No he couldn’t see her face but he didn’t have to. He’d memorized every crease and dimple and line long ago. Through narrowed eyes, he watched as Tom smiled broadly and rested his cheek against her temple as the photographer snapped frame after frame.  In his mind, a different reel unspooled….slow and satisfying and rich in detail. 

Wide eyes. 

Garbled syllables.

Twitching, ineffectual fingers tugging at his wrists.

Muffled coughs.

Rasping breaths trailing off into the most blissful sighs. 

A deep dark hole and no questions asked. 

A bare patch of skin where an insipid ring once rested. 

“You’re really quiet today, Sherlock.” John observed as he followed the detective’s gaze. 

Sherlock shook his head and glanced at his friend, one side of his mouth quirking upward before resuming his intent study of the canoodling pair.  “You can’t plan a murder out loud, John. Gives away the game.” 

Having been privy to the covert looks Molly had been giving his best man and friend all afternoon, John couldn’t help but laugh. “Still…it’s not much of a competition, is it? Not really.” 

“What do you mean?” 

John laughed again and turned on heel to go find his wife. No doubt she’d be as amused by their antics as he was. “You’re the genius, mate, or so you keep telling me. Figure it out.” 


End file.
